


Held At Gunpoint

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Guns, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do it. Go on, make me suffer." He dared, his voice low and steady. Deep and raspy. </p>
<p>"You first." I retorted, gesturing to the pistol in his own hand with a nod of my head. </p>
<p>"Don't tempt me. I know you won't shoot me, you don't have the nerve." He spat, seething anger twisting his words into a cruel accusation.</p>
<p>"You think so, T?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically just sex. Make up sex to be sepecific. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one... Hehe...
> 
> It's pretty long too, took me a few days to write. The idea kinda came to me and I wrote it on a whim without an awful lot of planning besides a basic concept. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

My arm started to shake from the strain of being outstretched for so long, but I immediately made a conscious effort to steady it. I didn't want him to mistake it for fear. Fear was weakness in these situations. Resting steadily on the trigger of the weighty pistol, my finger started to twitch. He looked at me with those piercing eyes, filled almost to the brim with anger, leaving only a small space for the subtle excitement that only I could recognise in them. 

"Do it. Go on, make me suffer." He dared, his voice low and steady. Deep and raspy. 

"You first." I retorted, gesturing to the pistol in his own hand with a nod of my head. 

"Don't tempt me. I know you won't shoot me, you don't have the nerve." He spat, seething anger twisting his words into a cruel accusation.

"You think so, T?" I quirked an eyebrow as his initial rolled off my tongue, then quickly shifted my aim just inches beside his head, firing off a shot that sounded deafening in the confines of the trailer. I was a good shot with this pistol, there was no way I would ever actually shoot him by accident. He should know, he taught me how to fire the thing when we first started dating. 

"Wooohooho!" He hollered loudly after ducking to the side, his panicked expression swiftly hidden by a shit-eating grin. "Missed me!" He glanced back at the wall behind him, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth as he took in the hole I'd put in the tin wall. 

"I don't have the nerve? Fuck off." I narrowed my eyes at him, aiming my gun back at his head, inwardly grinning as he did the same to me. Something about these nights got me going. Small quarrels that turned into arguments, then into shouting contests, then into a battle of nerves as we held each other at gunpoint for god knows how long. The bit that really got me going though, was the thought of the fantastic make-up sex that would inevitably follow. I couldn't even tell you what this tiff was about, it had become so distorted I failed to recall. 

"You're all bark, honey pie. You ain't got it in you to shoot old Trevy-Trev-Trev." The bubbling anger that had filled his eyes before returned, but this time he had a wilder look about him. I'd put it down to the adrenaline that came with almost getting his head blown off, but I knew him better. That wild look only appeared when he was aroused. 

"You're one to talk, you'd shoot yourself before you shot me." I said, my voice sweet as treakle. A small smirk spread across my face, one which I could tell Trevor had to resist returning.

"Well, aren't we a little cocksure? What makes you think that, sweetheart?" He tilted his head to the side as he spoke, twisting his gun to match. 

"You love me too much to kill me." My smirk widened. His wall broke and he smirked back.

"We, uh, we both know how this is gonna end, sugar. Let's just cut to the chase, eh?" He said, his voice turning suggestive as he took a step towards me without lowering his gun. 

"I knew you'd be first to break, Trevor." I told him, lowering my pistol only slightly. "You always are. I sometimes think you only fight me to get into my pants."

"I just like seeing you mad, princess... A good rutting is one heck of a bonus, though." His eyes looked me up and down with the longing that always came at this point in our fights. He lowered his gun and lay it on the kitchen counter, then took a step towards me and pressed a hand to the barrel of my own pistol, pushing it aside. "Now, didn't daddy tell you not to play with guns?"

I let out a short laugh and shook my head, as he held the gun by my side. He grinned in response, closing the gap between us and bumping his hips into mine, looking down at me with mock patronisation.

"You've been a naughty little girl, does daddy need to spank you?" He raised his brows and I cringed, shoving his shoulder with my free hand. He barked out a laugh at my response, the heat of our argument long since forgotten.

"Stop with the creepy shit." I grinned in amusement, he knew full well the whole 'daddy' thing didn't do it for me. 

"Yeah, alright, but I do love to smack that ass of yours. I like how it wobbles, hot stuff." He let out a maniacal growl as he released his grip on my gun and grabbed my backside, giving it a good squeeze. I couldn't help the little giggle that left me as he did. 

He grabbed the gun in my hand and placed it next to his own, then moved his grip to my sides. His masculine hands slid over my curves in the most pleasant of ways, drawing out a sigh from my lips. A smile lit my face as he leaned forward, his lips making contact with the hot skin of my neck. He gave a few gentle kisses, then his teeth were grazing over the span of flesh just below my ear. The sensation of him nibbling at my neck was overwhelmingly enticing, and I let loose a quiet moan. It was ceased all too quickly as he leaned back, frowning at my button up shirt.

"What's with you wearing clothes these days?" He asked in mock confusion and disappointment.

"I've always worn clothes." I shrugged casually, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Well get 'em off." He pretty much demanded, reaching forwards to unbutton my shirt. I smiled in amusement as I watched his big hands fumble with the tiny buttons. He got there eventually though, and was soon pushing the lilac fabric off my shoulders. His lips were back on my skin, lower down this time and making themselves comfortable just above my bra. I reached behind my back and unclasped the garment, letting it fall to the floor.

"Ohh... These. I'll never get over these." He declared as he leaned back, eyes feasting on my bare chest. He took a moment to admire them before his hands were there, squeezing my breasts and pressing the soft mounds together, his thumbs circled my nipples, getting them nice and erect before he buried his face in the cleavage. He let out a low groan as he nuzzled into my chest and inhaled my scent. It wasn't long before his tongue made an appearance and he was dragging it up the crevice between the two breasts in his hands. Finally, he leaned back, letting go and watching them jiggle as he did.

"Fuck... They're good." He said breathlessly, his thinning hair disheveled and his cheeks flushed. God he looked so cute when he was horny.

"Glad you like 'em." I smirked at him. The next thing I knew, I was being pushed backwards, and in a second the wood of the table was pressing against my ass. He grabbed me under my armpits and lifted me onto the table like a small child.

"These are coming off." He announced as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my leggings, pulling them down without hesitation, my underwear going with them. I was naked as the day I was born, and trying to ignore the fact that we ate off that table.

"So you're no longer angry with me?" I put my hands on his shoulders then slid them around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me with a little smile on my face.

"I stopped being angry when you fired that gun, sweetheart. Then I was just horny." He slid his palms up my thighs, his fingers coming achingly close to my groin but not quite making it.

"I should have known."

"Something about a lady who can handle a firearm just..." He shivered and squeezed my thighs, "Mmm, just really gets me goin'."

"Yeah?" I leaned in close to him and gave a delicate kiss to his temple, my heart rate skyrocketing when his fingers brushed against my pubic bone. My hands glided to his sides, down towards his jeans where my fingers found his pockets. I tugged his hips forward and simultaneously slid closer to the edge of the table. His erection strained against the denim, and was dangerously close to brushing against the sensitive area between my legs.

"Ohh yeah..." And there he goes again, fingers brushing delicately over my skin, just inches away from where I wanted them.

"God, just touch me, Trevor." I pleaded with him, my voice wavering slightly. He laughed.

"Someone's an eager beaver. All in good time, my dear." He teased, sliding his hands back down to my knees, much to my displeasure. He brought his lips to mine then, and I couldn't help but notice his usual style of kissing had been swapped for a more gentle one. Most of the time it was needy, rough, and at times a little bit sloppy. Now it was slow and a little methodical, but not in a robotic, going-through-the-motions kind of way. In a nice, thoughtful and sort of romantic kind of way. It was different, but just as good as making out with Trevor always was.

When he pulled away he drew in a deep breath, groaning as he let it out. It was then that I noticed he'd been grinding his hard on against my thigh. His hands inched up my thighs again.

"You can't be grinding all up on me, leaving me high and dry here. Play fair." I frowned jokingly at him, but made no effort to stop him.

"Mmm you want it bad, don't ya'?" He growled, his face coming close to mine, his palms gliding up and down my thighs.

"I'll do it myself if I have to." I warned, bringing one hand down to my crotch, which was quickly grabbed and pinned to the table beside me before I could touch myself. I groaned in annoyance, I was almost painfully aroused by now.

"Ah ah ah, you gotta learn to be patient, cupcake." He grinned like an asshole and continued to grind against me.

"And another thing, why am I sat here naked when you haven't even taken your belt off yet?" I raised a brow and moved my free hand to his chest, hooking my fingers in the fabric of his plaid flannel shirt.

"Hmm, I don't know." He thought for a moment, casting his gaze down at my body. "I guess it makes you look kind of vulnerable, I like that." He smirked devilishly and dipped his hips forward briefly, I felt the denim of his jeans stroke up the opening of my intimate region... Oh god was I sensitive. I sucked in a shaky breath, but the pleasure was short lived and he went back to my thigh.

"Oh please Trevor... Just do something." My expression was actually pained when I said that, and I saw his eyes soften. Now I was getting somewhere. His fingers laced through mine on the hand he had pinned to the table and he leaned in to give me a short, delicate kiss. When he pulled away he released my hand so he could unbuckle his belt and slide it out of the loops.

"See, the belt's come off." He said as he dropped the belt by his feet, it hit the floor with a clunk. I thought he was about to undo his jeans, but I was sadly mistaken and he was only reaching there to fondle himself. I took the opportunity to sneak my hand back between my thighs, I slid my fingers up and down the wet crevice, coating them in my arousal. He glanced down and saw what I was doing, but surprisingly didn't stop me. A quiet moan escaped me as I rubbed my clit.

He hummed a pleasured sigh as he watched me, his own hand working himself through his jeans. "Fuck..." He muttered, and I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped. "You're so hot like that." He told me, his eyes darting between my face and my hand.

"You should take over or I'll make myself come and might be too tired to screw." I said with a wobbly voice, just to encourage him. It was a lie, I'd never be too tired to fuck, no matter how many orgasms I had. He probably knew that, too. His hand stopped moving and he paused to think, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled it up to his face. He ran his tongue over my wet fingers, groaning as he did.

"If anyone's going to make you come, it's gonna be me." He said, releasing my hand then sinking to his knees in front of me. He pushed my legs apart, then pulled me forwards so I was right on the edge of the table. His hands came up the inside of my thighs, followed by his lips which planted kisses up each one. When he came closer to where I wanted him, his tongue darted out and dragged up the final stretch, leaving a trail of saliva which cause my skin to tingle when the air contacted it.

To my surprise, he waisted no time in getting down to business. He dragged his tongue between the lips from bottom to top, stopping to plant a kiss on my clit. I shuddered and gasped, gripping the edge of the table. He brought his arms under my legs and wrapped them around my thighs, holding me close to him as his tongue whirled around my most sensitive area. Fuck he was so good at this.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." The words came out with a sigh, my eyes closing and my head rolling back. He hummed in response, which felt amazing as his lips were pressed around my clit and he was gently sucking on it. He brought one hand between my thighs and pressed a finger to my opening, sliding it inside slowly. He hooked the tip of his finger forwards, finding my G-spot instantly, having had plenty of practice, and began rubbing the collection of nerves. I groaned loudly, raising my head to look at him, finding him staring intently at my face as he worked. Those eyes. God they almost burned me they were so filled with arousal. I groaned again, it was shaky and broken as I looked him in the eye.

"Fuck- I love you." I choked, bringing a hand to the back of his head where I caressed the base of his skull with my finger tips. He upped the ante in response, a second finger joining the first, and he moaned around my clit again, his tongue circling the bump just how he knew I liked. He shook his head from side to side briefly with a growl, his lips stimulating every area of my sensitive folds. Jesus... This man.

"I'm gonna fucking come... T-Trevor..." My words were a little slurred, like I was drunk off endorphins. I could feel every muscle in my body tense up, and my legs felt shaky and weak. Almost there...

He flattened his tongue against my clitoris, rolling it from side to side, adding plenty of pressure. His fingers were working that spot inside of me like he'd been doing it all his life. I gnawed on my bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut as I leaned forward and wrapped my other arm around the back of his head, hugging him to me. My toes curled and uncurled as I felt the wave creeping up. A little more of this and I'll...

"Yes! Come on... Fu-ck!" And boom goes the dynamite. My orgasm spiralled through me, and it was so intense I thought I might pass out. I didn't make a sound as I came, my mouth hanging open as my body screamed in pleasure. I felt like I'd been coming for fifteen years when the wave subsided, and my limbs twitched around the man between my legs. My breaths came quickly and loudly as I came down, my eyes slowly opening to look down at Trevor who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he removed his fingers, lapping up the slippery substance that coated them.

"Good?" He asked me as I released my grip on him and allowed him to stand. That cocky grin that he always had after making me come like that was plastered right across his face.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly, sliding my hands up his chest to his shoulders.

"Not too tired to screw, I hope." He adjusted his hard on in his pants, which was probably killing him by now, bless him.

"No. Just let me- just let me get my legs to work again." I slid off the table in front of him, steadying myself using him for support. "Take your clothes off, handsome." I smirked at him, tugging at his collar.

First to go was his jeans, no doubt it must've been getting uncomfortable. His underwear followed suit, his rock hard cock sprang out and he sighed in relief, giving himself a few tugs as he did. I unbuttoned his shirt for him as he touched himself, the breathy moans he gave sending heat to my crotch like lightning strikes, and I found myself giddy with excitement to have him fill me up. When his shirt was off I pulled his wrist away, replacing his hand with my own.

"You want to take me from behind baby?" I whispered into his ear as I stroked him, he groaned in response, his hands making their way to my ass where he squeezed.

"Yeah?" I cooed, and he nodded eagerly, swallowing hard. "Good, that's how I want it. I want you to bend me over this table and make me yours." My voice was dirty as I spoke into his ear, the grunt and buck of his hips told me he liked it. I gave him a kiss then pulled my hand away, turning around and bending over the table.

He took a second to admire the sight before him then reached forwards and smacked my ass, grinning as he did. I gasped at the sharp pain that only made me crave him more. His hands slid from my ass up my sides, then back down again. I watched him over my shoulder, my heart going a million miles an hour in anticipation. He pressed his hips to my backside and I felt his cock slide between my legs and against my wet slit. He pulled back again then pressed the head against my slick opening, and slowly pushed in.

Still sensitive from my climax, the sensation of him inside me was enough to make my knees weak. I'd have fallen flat on my face if it weren't for the table below me, or his hands grasping my hips to hold me in place. I heard him let out a shaky breath as he buried himself fully inside me. 

"Ohh it's been too long since we did this..." His voice was strained and his grip on my hips tightened.

"We only had sex like a day ago." I reminded him, an amused smirk on my face.

"Yeah exactly." He pulled out all the way, then sharply thrust back in again. The warm burst of pleasure it gave me caused me exhale forcefully and loudly. Christ, he felt so freaking good. My insides were still twitching occasionally, and my whole lower body tingled as he repeated the motion.

He began to move more quickly in a bid for more friction, his hips hitting my backside with each thrust, making a slapping sound. I heard him grunt and groan behind me, and felt his hands squeeze and fondle my ass as he pounded in and out of me. The empty beer bottles on the table in front of me rattled, some toppling over and rolling off the edge as his forceful movements caused the table to rock. For some reason I found the fact pretty hot.

"We should do this position more often. Fuck-" He growled through a clenched jaw, his words cut off by a groan.

"Yeah?" I said breathily, closing my eyes and resting my head on my arms on the table as he picked up the pace again. A long drawn out moan leaving me just before he spoke again.

"Only thing is... Don't get to see your face when I make you come... Kinda sucks but..." He trailed off, then leant forwards and planted a row of kisses along my spine. I felt his hot breath against my back as he did, and heard the odd groan which came out with each pant.

"Feels good though, right?" I asked him through heavy breathing, a dizzy smile on my hidden face. It did feel good. In this position, every thrust firmly ground against my g-spot, so I was one happy bunny.

"Mhmm." It sounded like a moan, but the tone told me he was agreeing with me.

The constant stimulation of the sensitive nerves inside me, and the warmth of my previous climax still lingering in my gut meant that I was already close to my second orgasm. Before I knew it, the burst if pleasure was rushing through me. It happened so suddenly it shocked me, and I gasped as it happened. I was so used to the build up that having it happen so suddenly, as short and shallow as it was, knocked me of my breath. 

"Jesus, fuck, did you come already?" Trevor exclaimed behind me, his thrusts faltering for just a second as he felt me pulse around him. We'd had sex plenty of times, it was no surprise that he could tell when I climaxed through feeling alone.

"I didn't know it was happening 'till it happened." I explained with wide eyes and ragged breath. The short and frankly mediocre orgasm did nothing to quell the feeling of arousal inside me, and I realised that I still felt as close as I did before. It was almost as if that second one was a warm up for the one that was building up now. It's not like I was complaining or anything. Three orgasms in one day? Yes please.

"You still good to carry on, or..?" He asked, but it was clear by the way he was gripping my hips and pulling them back to match his thrusts that there was no stopping him now anyway. I guess he was just making sure, he knew how sensitive I could get.

"Don't stop, I'm not finished yet." I told him, and he groaned in response. I felt if he went any quicker or harder, something would break, whether it be me or the table. Fuck, that's how I liked it.

"Baby girl- I'm almost there." He grunted, his voice breaking mid sentence. Me too, I would have told him if I weren't so preoccupied. I lifted my head up and looked back at him as I reached down with one hand. I pressed it between my legs and rubbed myself as he fucked me, heightening the pleasure times a million. At this rate I wasn't going to outlast him.

I heard him make a sound that resembled a whimper, then he pulled out suddenly, the sensation of him doing so sending me whirling into my climax with a lengthy groan. I watched him pull one hand away from my hip to grasp his cock, and with two tugs and a grunt he was spilling his load over my back. My hand was working quickly between my legs to fuel my orgasm, the sight of him coming stimulating me further to give me a climax which rivalled the intensity of my first.

A few moments of near silence took over, the only sound being the heavy gasps coming from the two of us as our heart rates slowly returned to normal. The skin on my back tingled as his seed began to cool, and I pulled my hand away from my crotch to support myself against the table. He took a shaky step back, but it was probably accidental as he wobbled on his legs, unbalanced. He reached down and grabbed his shirt off the floor, using it to clean his ejaculate off my back.

After dropping his shirt, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me up. He pressed me against his chest and wrapped his arms around my tummy, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed his cheek, watching as he smiled in response.

"I really love you, ya know that?" he said quietly, closing his eyes as he held me. I nodded. "I know I always say that after sex but I do."

I squirmed around in his arms until he loosened his grip enough to let me turn to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his, grinning as I felt his vice-like grip around my waist return.

"Good, I'd be pretty pissed if you didn't." I teased, turning to press my lips to the side of his head.

"What about you, do you love me?" He asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice. He already knew, he just wanted to hear it.

"Obviously I do love you." I rolled my eyes and told him, and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry for messing up the kitchen. I know you cleaned it yesterday, I was just being a scum bag." He leaned back and looked me in the eye apologetically, and I frowned in confusion. Where did that come from?

"What..? -Oh!" Then I remembered, and I started to laugh loudly. So that was what started the argument. "It's okay baby, I can forgive you just this once." I said jokingly. Wow, what a ridiculous thing to hold each other at gunpoint for.

"I'll clean it again for you, I promise." He said with a smirk. I shook my head, and we both knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't because I'd stop him and take over, just like every other time we'd attempted to get Trevor cleaning. It didn't come naturally to him.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it backwards. Another moment of silence occurred, and Trevor looked like something was niggling at him. Finally, he spoke.

"Can I just ask... Earlier, when you fired that gun. You did miss me on purpose, right?" He was frowning, and I could feel his grip on me loosen slightly as he waited for the answer. I burst out laughing.

"T... My aim isn't that bad is it? If I can't get a clean shot from that close, then I'm fucked." I said through waves of laughter, and he seemed to relax, his grip tightening around me again.

"Just had to make sure, can't have you being a threat, can we?" He smirked.

"I couldn't kill you anyway, you're too useful to have around when I get horny." I teased.

"Ohh is that right?" He raised a brow, letting out a short chuckle. "Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> By the way, just to let you know if you're interested. I'm starting out writing a new multi-chapter trev x oc fic. I'm gonna write the first few chapters before I post any though, so I can get into the swing of writing something more than a smutty oneshot again :P just thought I'd mention that I have something in the works ^.^


End file.
